


Graduation

by MissJCM



Category: iCarly
Genre: F/M, my idea of the last episode, small chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJCM/pseuds/MissJCM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing I ever posted was kind of an idea of how the show would end, this is a different idea of that same last episode but still Seddie stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Texting and Talking

For a while now Sam has been sad and mad with Freddie, he has been a dick to her. Going after a lot of girls right in front of her and then he told Carly He thought he was falling for her again and Sam had enough. She texted him and asked him to meet her at the iCarly studio in Carly’s apartment. Carly and Spencer were out and she knew they would have privacy. When he got there she was expecting him while eating bacon. he walked in and when he saw her he smiled and said “Yup, that’s Sam” at what she replied “what?” he just nodded and made that smirk face. she chewed the rest of the bacon and went straight to business “why are you so like… you? Lately you have been cruel and mean to me. why?” he looked shocked but not scared, that surprised her, Freddie always looked scared when she yelled at him. Without knowing what to say he just make a weird face that seemed to say WHAT? and the said ” I don’t believe I understand you”. Sam just got red with anger and yelled “You have been after every girl that looks at you and you went after Carly again and just rubbed all that in my face! And you yell at me a lot. Are you gonna say you don’t know what I’m talking about now?”. Freddie smiled and just said “yeah. I know. I just wanted you to know how it feels”. Sam started to say something but he didn’t let her say anything and moved towards her and continued “You used to hurt me, a lot. But I never minded because I knew that was your way of being you. And despite all you did to me you never actually stopped being my friend or helping me, asking me for help, trusting me and letting me be a friend and part of your life. I wanted you to see me hurting you because I never hurt you back or runn away. and that’s what you are doing now. You are not running you are fixing it because we are friends. I never meant to hurt by going after those girls. I just wanted to get over you, I still want and need you and I didn’t know how to deal with that, until I figured I should be more abnormal. And now you are normal. You are fixing it instead of hurting me or getting revenge. This is it. We changed and I love you”. He kept walking during the speech and when he was finished he was so close to her he could feel her breath.


	2. Sorry Carly.

Sam was perplexe. He just sad so many things he was looking at her like he did when he first said I love you. What now? that’s all that was going trough her mind What now? He took a step back and said "you don’t love me anymore do you? This speech was stupid right? I knew it. I just kept going. I should’ve shut up. ohhh, are you gonna break my arm now?” Now he looked scared, not much but slightly. It came rushing back to her. Freddie didn’t know what to do. she was shut stading there when all of a sudden she said “No.” Her face changed, she was smiling. Freddie stopped being scared and yet again stepped forward. He reached over to her, stroked her hair and sad “I miss you”. And just like that Sam grabbed him and kissed him like never before. “I missed you too”. At that exact point the elevator door started to open and they split up as Carly was just walking in. “what’s going on here? Sam didn’t I told you not to break in again! and Freddie you shouldn’t go along with her craziness” she said while looking at them. They both smiled, looked at Carly and said “Sorry Carly”. Carly thought that was way to strange but let it slide and hurried them up “graduation’s in 2 hours, we need to go. Come on” she said walking to the elevator, they followed her. They all grabbed their graduation gowns and went to the school. The graduation happened and Carly gave her speech. Sam got her diploma, which Principal Franklin was very happy to give her, and Freddie and Carly too. After the ceremony they went to Carly’s house for the party but after awhile Carly noticed Sam and Freddie weren’t there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originaly posted at http://omg-by-me.tumblr.com/tagged/Graduation


	3. Again and again and again...

Without knowing what was happening Carly rushed over to Spencer that was chatting up one of the neighbours and asked about Sam and Freddie. Spencer just said “How should I know?! But they can’t be far, they’re always here.” Carly searched the Hers and Freddie’s apartment but she couldn’t find them, after awhile she gave up, They had their phones off and were no were to be found, she went back to the party and decided to find them later. Meanwhile Sam and Freddie were on the fire escape just sitting, looking up at the stars when Freddie broke the silence “You know eventually we gonna have to talk?” - “yeah, I know… It’s just that I don’t know what to say. I’m not big on words.” - “Yeah I know you’re not… so let’s do something else, let’s act on it. You have two choices, you can either hit me or say something mean or…” Freddie didn’t even managed to finish that sentence, Sam just got up and kissed him, making him hit his head on the stairs were he was sitting “sorry, didn’t mean to hurt you”. Freddie smiled and said “I guess you had to hurt me in this place some day”. Sam smiled, rubbed his head and kissed again, and again and again…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originaly posted at http://omg-by-me.tumblr.com/tagged/Graduation


	4. sleeping.

Back at the party everyone was leaving when Carly got a text from Sam saying her and Freddie were OK. They just went for a smoothie and ended up meeting some fans and that everything was fine. Carly relaxed and after everyone left ended up falling a sleep on the couch, Spencer covered her up with a blanket and went to sleep.

After a while they were sitting on the window, Freddie was leaning against the wall and hugging Sam from behind smiled and said “Good you remembered to text her, she would come looking for us, tell my mom and I wouldn’t be here” - “then it’s a good thing I remembered, I mean this is a good place to be” said Sam smiling. They stayed there until morning kissing, hugging, talking and eventually falling a sleep sitting one the floor, leaned against the window wall, hugging. When morning came they woke up with the birds, kissed good morning and went home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originaly posted at http://omg-by-me.tumblr.com/tagged/Graduation


	5. Last iCarly and a new chapter.

Graduation was over. School ended and the girls were saying they’re goodbyes and packing away their lockers when Freddie came up to them, said hello and walked away. Carly thought it was strange and asked Sam if anything was wrong than Sam said ” well, we promised we wouldn’t keep anything from you, here it goes… Freddie and I got back together last night, kind of. I mean we kissed, said some stuff and spent the night together in the fire escape”. Carly was speechless, but a big smile came out of her and she hugged Sam so hard she almost fell down, than she run, grabbed Freddie and hugged him too.

They came home after a long sad day at school and prepared themselves for the last iCarly, they were about to leave for Summer vacation in Sam’s uncle house in Miami and than at the end of the summer they would all leave for college, even Sam. The Last iCarly was Funny, heartbreaking and everything they dreamed it would. Freddie even managed to say a few funny stuff. At the end of the webcast they all hugged and smiled and went home to pack.

The next day they met at the airport and went to Miami. The summer went great. Sam and Freddie barely fought, Carly met a guy that was going to the same university as her and Gibby was is weird self and make lots of friends. When fall came they all came home, said their goodbyes and went to college promising to keep in touch and to come home for the holidays. Freddie and Sam were sad to be apart but than Sam got kicked out of her university in the first week and ended up going to her second choice college which was only a couple miles away from Freddie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originaly posted at http://omg-by-me.tumblr.com/tagged/Graduation

**Author's Note:**

> original posted at http://omg-by-me.tumblr.com/tagged/Graduation


End file.
